


Proud Usopp

by handsomeparty



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsomeparty/pseuds/handsomeparty





	Proud Usopp

You could hear Nami calling you from the ship. They couldn't find you; you made sure of that. You just wanted to be alone, so you could think things over. Honestly, you knew who you were. Well, at least you knew who you were in the crew. The fearless Captain Usopp, the brave - No. That wasn't it. Your skills as a sniper, your absolutely impeccable shot. The one you hoped could overcast every lie you've ever told. Every single man you've struck with an exploding star. Every time the day was saved, even partially by you. Everything put together that you have ever done that made you feel proud, that would make your _father_ feel proud. Maybe you weren't quite the captain you created back when, but those days were far gone now. You were on the sea with the proudest, truest crew you'd ever laid eyes on. This was who you were, and who you'll always want to be.


End file.
